powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bell Org
Bell Org is (as his name applies) a temple bell-theme Org who serves as primary villain of the episode "Never Give Up!". Biography Bell Org was an ancient Org who came to work for Master Org. he took the form of a bell, he first appear when Max ran in fear thinking that an old man was a ghost, he laugh as he pick up the paper that Max had drop. He bullied an old man at a temple by ringing his bell and even trapping the old man in a bell, after making the old man flee Jindrax and Toxica came by and asked him to destroy the Power Rangers and for this Bell Org can become the Duke Org. He comes in with an army of Putrids and comes across Max (who is angered by his friend Danny deserting him to see his formal crush), Max morphs into the Blue Ranger and defeated all of the Putrids, but Bell Org had managed to trapped Max in a huge bell. When Cole, Taylor and Alyssa battled Jindrax and Toxica and an army of Putrids, Danny took on Bell Org himself, he explained that he trap Max in a bell on a hill, after throwing the Org out of the way, the Black Ranger climbed the hill to save his friend, Bell Org fired Bell Banger Waves at him, but with the power of friend ship, he was able to climb up the hill and used his Black Bison Axe to destroy the bell and free Max, Bell Org wasn't finish yet, Max morphed and by working together with Danny, the Blue Ranger was able to destroy his hammer, leaving him powerless, they used the Jungle Sword to destroy him, Toxica revived him as a giant and the Rangers summon the Wild Zords to form the Wild Force Megazord, the Wild Force Megazords Shark Surge and Tiger Fury did not effect the Org, Bell Org used the Bell Banger Wave on the Megazord was about to make the final strike, the Megazord used the Bison kick on it, the Rangers then used the Fin Blade to destroy the Org's hammer, but he was not finish yet and try to use the Bell Trapper, but the Megazord kicked the bell back at Bell Org, trapping him, Bell Org was then destroyed for good by the Wild Force Megazord's Mega Roar. Onikage used an illusion of Bell Org appearing in the city to draw out the Rangers. Later on, Bell Org's spirit was summoned by Onikage in the Org Spirit World, but he was defeated by the Pegasus Megazord. Personality Bell Org is cocky, cunning, sneaky, perfidious and unpredictable monster, that likes to make traps for his enemies with his bells. He is shown to be very ambitious, power-hungry and arrogant and wanted to defeat the rangers and become the Duke Org, like Jindrax and Toxica. He is very selfish, pompous, obnoxius, rude, abusive and dislikes rangers, especially Max. He is also very cowardly and paranoid and fears to lose the rangers. His arrogance finally led to his defeat, as he was finally defeated by rangers. But he is also loyal to Toxica and Jindrax. Powers And Abilities * Strength-Bell Org is strong enough to pick up and throw a monk around with one arm. * '''Durability: '''Bell Org is unaffected by the Wild Force Megazord's Shark Surge and Tiger Fury ability to the point that they just bounced right off his head. * '''Bell Ringer: '''Bell Org's body is made out of a bell, with his hammer, he can ring his bell, and can cause harm to his enemies ears. * '''Bell Trapper: '''Bell Org can summon a large bell to trap his enemies in, after words he will ring the bell to cause massive pain in the victims ear. * '''Bell Banger Wave: '''By hitting his forehead with his hammer, he can fire blue sonic wave beams from his single eye. Arsenal * '''Bell Hammer: '''Bell Org carries a large hammer that is not only used for melee combat, but to also ring his bell. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Bell Org is voiced by late Bob Papenbrook. ** His voice is identical to Rito Revolto. Notes * Bell Org is the first Org, that fought one on one with Max. See Also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters